18 Years A Simon and Jeanette story
by SimonxJeanette99
Summary: This is a story that I am making with chipettelover16. Go check out her chapters. I make the odd numbered chapters and she makes the even numbered chapters. We hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

**18 Years**

Hello everyone, this is my first ever chapter of my first ever story. I hope you like it. It is an Alvin and The Chipmunks, Ice Age and Hotel Transylvania mix.

I am doing this fan fiction with Chipettelover16 so check out her fan fictions as well.

Note: I do not take credit for any of this. I am just a big fan. I do not own Simon, Jeanette, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash or Eddie. These characters belong respectively to Bagdasarian Productions and Blue Sky Productions, the proud owners of Alvin and the Chipmunks and Ice Age. Also later, if Hotel Transylvania is involved, that belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.

All of these movies are fantastic and I am just a big fan.

This is a story about a little girl named Jeanette. She is a 9-year-old girl but has lived a life. Every day feels like it's a month, every week, a year, ever since she lost him. She was an adopted child who was adopted by a family of who already had one child. The parents of her were named Manny and Ellie. She also had two uncles named Crash and Eddie. She also had a sister named Peaches.

She was beautiful and this family took her in. She lives in a tree house with her mom, Ellie, her dad, Manny and her sister Peaches. Nothing in her life could've been better except for one thing her dad was super protective. Manny would not let Jeanette out of his sight for 1 second. Manny kept Jeanette in the tree house for most of the day either alone or with Peaches and when they did go out, Manny kept a close eye on her. Sometimes, she wishes she could run away as she gets mad at Manny so many times but she can't.

Every night when she's about to go to sleep, she thought of what it would be like if she wasn't adopted by Manny and Ellie. When her mind flicked to that, she also remembered a particular boy her same age. His name was Simon and he was the most handsome boy in the adoption Centre in her thoughts. While they were in the adoption Centre, they use to be the best of friends. He did things for her and she did things for him.

When Manny and Ellie adopted her a year ago, a family also adopted him but they haven't seen each other since they were split. She has been thinking of him for the past year every night. She missed him so much and wished that she could see him again. Unfortunately, her dad doesn't allow Internet so she can't try to find his records and Manny said she was never to meet him even if she did find him or he found her. It's like Simon was completely taken out of her life and now she can only dream of him. She always hoped she would see him again.

Well, there is the introduction to my first ever story. My first ever chapter. So many questions after this. Will Jeanette see Simon again? What will happen? I am also working with Chipettelover16 on this fan fiction. She will make Chapter 2 of this story, which will be much better than this first chapter. Well if you liked this, please like and comment what you think. Thanks


	2. 18 Years Chapter 3: Going Out

**18 Years Chapter 3: Going Out**

Hey guys, I have Chapter 3 here for you of the story Chipettelover16 and me are making. If you haven't checked out the first 2 chapters, go check out chipettelover16's story (Chapter 2) and my first chapter. Okay, so if you even have read it so far, we thank you so much. If you haven't I'll catch you up. A girl named Jeanette who lives with her parents Manny and Ellie and her sister Peaches is 18 years old today and has just been able to leave the new house for the first time in 10 years. Now she is out in the open world looking for a special someone.

This is a crossover story between Alvin and the Chipmunks, Hotel Transylvania and Ice Age. We do not take any credit for the characters used in this entire story. These characters belong to Bagdasarian Productions, Blue Sky Productions and Sony Pictures Animation. We are just big fans of the movies.

Jeanette runs down the stairs of her house to go out and see the open world for the first time by herself. She is really excited and just before she leaves the house, Sid and Diego stop her and ask if she was excited for this. She replies that she is very excited and Sid & Diego let her go into the open world.

She makes her way down to the trailer park that her dad Manny suggested to her before she left. She makes it down there in about 5 minutes and looks for someone, anyone to talk to. She starts to knock on doors to see if someone wanted to answer and maybe become her friend. When she knocks on the first door, a man walks up to her and threatens her unless she leaves. Than after, she is ran out of the trailer park by all of the other humans.

She immediately runs back to the treehouse where everyone is. She walks up the stairs and hides herself in her room. About 10 minutes later, Manny hear's her crying and asks to come in. Jeanette lets Manny in and Manny asks "How was it in the open world?" Jeanette replies "It was okay Dad." Manny knows she is feeling down and Jeanette tells him the humans ran him out. Manny fakes shaking and hugs Jeanette. Jeanette than promises to never leave again without him.

Manny smiles knowing that his PLAN worked. He planned to have some friends and poachers inhabit that caravan park and Jeanette come back to his arms. She didn't know that he followed her to the trailer park. Then after, the trailer park poachers leave and go to the poachers hut in the middle of the woods.

Well I hope you like Chapter 3 of the story 18 Years. We now know that Jeanette has had her birthday ruined by her dad secretly to keep her. In the next couple chapters, this story will experience something different.

If you like the story, give us a comment to say how much you are liking it. Also, go check out Chipettelover16's channel.


	3. 18 Years Chapter 5: Time to Leave

**18 Years Chapter 5: Time To Leave**

Hello everyone. This is SimonXJeanette99 back with another chapter of 18 Years. If you haven't read the first 4 chapters of this story, go check those by checking my channel and chipettelover16's channel as I am making this story with her.

Note: We do not own any of the characters in this story. These characters all belong to the Alvin and the Chipmunks creator Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions, Ice Age characters from the producers of Blue Sky Productions and Hotel Transylvania characters and content of plot come from producer Sony Pictures Animation. We are both just big fans of these movies.

Manny picks Simon up with his trunk and brings him up the stairs into his room. Manny closes up the door and Simon starts panicking for his life. "Please don't kill me. I'm so young. There are so many wonderful places I want to see. I got tickets to multiple concerts," Simon says. Manny says, "I'm not going to kill you." "Wait, aren't you going to trample me like all mammoths do?" Simon says. "Oh, classic human paranoia. Us mammoths don't like to trample things. Unless we are scared, we may trample." Manny says.

"Wow, I'm standing next to a real live mammoth." Simon says. "Don't get too used to it, your leaving right now. You can land safely on your feet from 35 feet high right?" Manny asks. "Umm, well, actually, we can't. We'd break a knee or a leg." Simon says. "Well too bad, you'll have to deal." Manny says. Right when Manny is about to drop Simon out of the window, a girl was in the windowsill a little confused. It was Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what are you doing on the window sill? You could fall. Here, I'll help you." Manny says. Manny puts Simon down and grabs Jeanette with his trunk and helps her down. Then suddenly, Simon remembers a girl named Jeanette but can't quite get his finger on it. "Who is this Dad?" Jeanette asked. Manny is very anxious to tell her but lies and says "He is here to help me with your 18th birthday party." "You needed help?" Jeanette asks. Manny still talks about how he is Jeanette's age of 18. "Your my age?" Jeanette asks. "Yes I am Jeanette." Simon says.

Right when they were looking in each other's eyes again, Sid comes in and says to have Manny come help out with something downstairs. "I'll be down in a second Sid." Manny replies. "Go help Sid out Dad. I'll keep this guy company." Jeanette exclaims. Manny is very scared to let Simon stay with her as he is afraid that she will remember him so she drives her out of the room. Jeanette waves goodbye to Simon and asks to talk later. Simon says "Sounds good" and Jeanette is drove out of the room by Manny.

Manny then closes the door and forgets everything to get Simon out by a secret pathway under his bed.

Well, here is Chapter 5 of 18 Years. I hope you like this chapter, a little Simonette romance but we have a long way to go. Please, if you haven't already; go read the first 4 chapters on my page and chipettelover16's page. Please give us your feedback if you like it.


End file.
